Sweet Refrain
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Takdir, benang merah, ekperimen pemerintah, masa lalu. Sebuah pengulangan manis yang awalnya Naruto tolak, kembali terhubung, melalui simbol yang teruntai cantik pada kelingking mereka."Ini ... menakjubkan, bukan?" Ujar Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya./collab with Kimono'z/#collabsbattle


.

.

 **Sweet Refrain**

 _Story (Baka DimDim Kimono'z)_

 _Naruto (Masashi Kisimoto)_

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja._

 _Kolaborasi ini sebagai jawaban atas tantangan #collabsbattle dari Kazehiro Tetsuya di Group Line kita. Dukung kami mengalahkan aliansi (Aoi Aysel-Narugankster), (Aiuko-Misa Mitsuka), (DiwarX-EL23) dan (Kazehiro Tetsuya-JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover) dengan menekan tombol fav. ;)_

 **Happy read**

.

.

Jika ini tentang takdir, maka asmara ialah setapak memanjang di mana kau akan menjumpai beberapa rumah. Ketika hatimu tergiur untuk singgah, kau bakal mendapati seseorang di dalamnya. Seorang penawan semu, atau justru sayap pelengkap hidup sebagai cinta sejati.

Jepang sangat akrab pada istilah _Unmei no Akai Ito_ , atau _Akai Ito_ , atau ... legenda benang merah takdir.

Kisah yang diambil dari cerita rakyat tradisional Cina ini menegaskan bagaimana seseorang dapat mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama, meski urung saling jumpa. Masih cinta, walau jarak memisah-menitip rindu untuk sekian lama.

Konon, pada jari kelingking setiap insan memiliki simpul kasat mata senada berma. Sebuah benang memanjang, penghubung dua hati dalam dekapan takdir.

Benang ini mampu berubah kusut, menjadi sangat panjang : menembus batas, jengkal, ruang, dan waktu. Tiada satu pun mampu membelokkan benang merah ini. Seberapa bujur ia membentang, tetap mengikat simpul yang sama pada satu sandarannya, jodoh sejatinya.

Sudah beberapa warsa terakhir Jepang mengalami krisis demografi yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Berdasarkan catatan Kementerian Kesehatan, angka kelahiran di Jepang pada tahun 2014 merosot dengan hanya 1.001.000 bayi lahir, atau lebih rendah 9.000 kelahiran dibanding tahun 2013.

Pada tahun 2015, angka kelahiran naik sedikit menjadi 1.008.000 jiwa, namun jumlah tersebut tidak lebih besar dibanding angka kematian yaitu 1.302.000 jiwa.

Saat ini lebih 25% penduduk Jepang berusia 65 tahun ke atas. Tahun 2055, malah-malah diperkirakan meningkat menjadi 40%. Hal ini tentu berimbas pada meningkatnya beban biaya kesehatan bagi masyarakat, pun pemerintah.

Menghadapi situasi ini-penurunan populasi-pemerintah jelas tak tinggal diam. Kemerosotan dapat berbuah kepunahan apabila tidak ditangani secara serius. Sebuah tim ekonomi bahkan menghitung mundur angka kelahiran bayi di Jepang berakhir pada tahun 3776. Artinya, Jepang darurat jumlah penduduk.

Ada sejumlah hal melatar belakangi keadaan ini. Ketidaksiapan mental memiliki buah hati salah satu di antaranya. Pengeluaran besar dalam mengurus anak, dianggap faktor penyebab mengingat kurang bersahabatnya biaya hidup di Jepang. Tetapi ... ada satu faktor lagi lebih utama.

Kesibukan kerja, nyata menghambat mereka mencari pasangan.

Pemerintah bahkan mengubah banyak kebijakan. Mulai segi pekerjaan, usia nikah, hingga menyediakan jasa memfasilitasi kencan gratis bagi muda-mudi Jepang. Tetapi hal tersebut kembali memberi impak kurang signifikan, sekadar menyumbang kemajuan di bawah 10%.

Puncaknya ... Hatake Kakashi membentuk kebijakan baru, dan ini sedikit menggelitik.

Benang merah ...

Simpul teruntai mengafirmasi frasa cinta.

Melalui sebuah proses panjang dan melibatkan banyak pakar, akhirnya tercipta sebuah kapsul penghubung jodoh seseorang.

Pada usia lima belas tahun, semua siswa di Jepang wajib meminum sebutir kapsul berwarna merah muda. Kapsul itu lantas menandai kelingking seseorang dengan tanda yang sama. Jika kau, pada suatu hari, di suatu tempat, di masa nanti menemukan garis yang sama pada kelingking seseorang, maka ... dia adalah jodohmu.

 _Sweet Refrain_

Netranya memejam menikmati embusan angin. Semilir meniup rimbun dedaunan sebatang pohon dekat jendela. Wangi bunga sedap malam sekilas tercium, bercampur aroma dahlia dan pengharum ruang.

Kelasnya berada di sisi taman. Bunga matahari berjejer-menjulang, bermekaran, menandai hangat musim semi.

Helai pirangnya tergerak ragu. Sekali tergoyang ke kiri, sekali ke kanan, dua kali berulang, terus hingga menelan sejumlah waktu. Wajahnya yang tampan tersembunyi di balik lembaran buku. Tangannya menggantung malas, merebahkan punggung menunggu bel masuk.

Bising ...

Memuakkan

Kelasnya di isi sekumpulan bocah taman kanak-kanak berotak dangkal. Mereka sebatas mengalami pertumbuhan tubuh, tetapi evolusi pemikirannya konstan berjalan di tempat.

Lihat, mulut-mulut asyik membicarakan hal tiada guna sekaligus tanpa mutu itu. Atau ... sekumpulan bocah laki-laki di ujung sana. Mereka menggerombol-dengan air liur di sudut bibir–nobar majalah dewasa.

 _Tcih ..._

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

Dari pada bergabung bersama mereka-sekumpulan entitas mengatas namakan dirinya manusia, dia memilih menyendiri.

Naruto Uzumaki

Seisi sekolah pasti familier dengan si ganteng cucu Kepsek yang dikenal paling dingin seangkatannya itu.

Sosok lumayan disegani, sang petarung tangguh yang tak segan menghajar lawan-lawannya hingga babak belur. Padahal, _Konoha High School_ sendiri merupakan sekolah yang cukup memiliki stigma di masyarakat. Namun, eksistensi Naruto mengalahkan semua itu.

 _Konoha High School_ , Sekolah Menengah Atas, di bawah naungan yayasan Keluarga Senju. Kepala Sekolahnya, wanita cantik berumur enam puluh tahun, generasi ketiga dari klan, sekaligus orang yang mengangkat Naruto sebagai cucu.

Ya,

Sang Uzumaki merupakan bocah kecil di mana sebelas tahun lalu diadopsi Tsunade dari sebuah panti asuhan di Osaka.

Ia begitu menyukai Naruto yang periang, sedikit nakal, dan cenderung blak-blakan.

Kala itu musim semi serupa hari ini. Sedikit berbeda, makin lama, sifat Naruto kian tak sama lagi.

Bukan salah dia sepenuhnya, sungguh, ini tentang masa kecil yang tidak begitu manis. Setelah diadopsi, fakta berjalan jauh panggang dari angan. Sama sekali tidak selaras-indah ujaran Ibu panti kala membujuk dan mengatakan bebas, kejar mimpimu, sepasang sayap yang disematkan akan lebih kuat karena Nona Tsunade mampu memberi segalanya. Segala hal yang kau butuhkan.

Tetapi, Naruto pemuda sedemikian perasa. Dia teramat sensitif tatkala membahas sosok 'orang tua'. Teman-teman semasa sekolah dasar tentu mengenal Naruto sebagai anak angkat. Namanya bocah, ketidakdewasaan membuat mereka mengejek Naruto dengan berbagai julukan. Anak pungut, si bocah terlantar, anak haram, hingga Naruto muak dan meminta Tsunade memindahkannya ke sekolah lain.

Ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengar ketika seseorang membahas orang tua, apalagi bersangkut paut orang tuanya. Ia selalu menghindar kala bahasan itu menjadi topik. Bahkan sampai kini, Naruto tidak tahu apakah Ayah dan Ibunya masih hidup, apakah mereka merindukannya? Lalu ... alasan mengapa mereka membuangnya?-untuk hal satu ini, Ibu panti sama sekali belum cerita. Waktu itu usianya masih enam tahun. Terbilang muda, dan belum mampu menerima apapun kecuali kepolosan sebagai seorang bocah. Ibu panti sempat berkata, _'Tunggu saat kamu sudah besar. Saat kamu sudah mulai mengerti apa dunia yang sesungguhnya,'_ dan ... Naruto tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat itu lagi selepas dia diadopsi. Naruto hanya ingin menghapus jejak, dan dikenal sebagai orang yang baru. Uzumaki Naruto, sang cucu Kepala Sekolah.

"Narutooooo ..."

Ini dia ...

 _Griet ..._

Terdengar suara bangku tertarik.

Seraya mengulas senyum, gadis _blonde_ tersebut lantas menghadap Naruto-menyangga dagu menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Selamat pagi!"

Naruto menarik napas panjang, menghela perlahan ...

Gadis pengganggu entah kapan mau enyah. Maksudnya, kapan seorang Ino Yamanaka berhenti mengganggu kehidupannya?

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. Menarik buku dari wajah, kemudian berpaling menatap jendela.

"Narutooo! Aku bicara padamu ...!"

Malas ...

Boleh jadi Ino satu-satunya gadis, murid di sekolah ini yang tahu siapa dia yang asli.

Perkenalannya dengan gadis itu bermula beberapa hari setelah dirinya menghuni rumah Tsunade, sebelas tahun lalu. Ia tinggal di sebuah kompleks elit yang secara kebetulan bertetangga dengan perempuan bermata biru tersebut.

Ino dahulu gadis cengeng nun penakut. Diluar dugaan, tindakannya menolong gadis kecil dikejar anjing sebelas tahun lalu bakal berbuntut panjang karena gadis itu mengikutinya sampai sekarang. Menganggapnya pangeran, penyelamat jiwa yang harus ia nikahi.

Gadis kecil yang dulunya cengeng dan penakut itu, kini tumbuh menjadi gadis centil yang berulang kali berkata akan membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

"Naruto-kun, kau dengar aku tidak?!"

Naruto melirik Ino sekilas ...

Maniknya lalu bergulir menatap kelingking Ino, dan kemudian menghela napas ... lega.

 _'Syukurlah ...'_

Gadis itu memiliki simpul berbeda dari miliknya.

Sebuah tanda bintang melingkar, bukan lingkaran merah pada ruas jari.

Ino, bukan jodohnya.

Tiga menit agaknya tempo bel berdenting. Dentum iringan karya sang _maestro_ menggiring langkah-langkah menghambur ke dalam kelas. _Bagatelle in A minor_ , atau _Fur Elise_ , sebuah irama di mana kau harus sesegera duduk di bangkumu, dan bertingkah selayak seorang murid penurut.

Pria dewasa itu berjalan masuk menuju mejanya. Kurva teruntai di bibir sekuku tiada berubah dari berhari-hari lalu. Bekas luka pada batang hidungnya merefleksi kisah hidup-masa pilu-perjalanan dirinya yang tidak melulu berjalan sempurna. Selalu ada hal berliku, palung transparan, jalan terjal di mana kaki yang tidak berdiri tegap akan terjegal, jatuh, terperosok, hingga ragu mengangkat bahu untuk berani menatap langit.

Iruka-sensei lantas menyapa muridnya seperti hari-hari biasa ia lakukan. Sambutan dengan nada kurang bersemangat pun menjadi hal wajar sehingga pria berambut terkuncir tersebut tidak begitu kaget. Di antara kelas-kelas lain, memang kelas inilah yang dikenal paling banyak dihuni siswa nakal dan sedikit sulit diatur.

"Murid baruuu?!"

Iruka- _sensei_ mengiyakannya.

"Howaah ... di mana dia? Di mana dia, _sensei_?!"

Naruto kembali membuang peduli dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang ripuh berbisik selepas Iruka- _sensei_ mengatakan kelas ini bakal kedatangan siswi baru.

Fokusnya tertuju pada tiga kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap-menari-mengitari serumpun dahlia kuning di taman.

Iruka- _sensei,_ berselang detik kemudian menyuruh orang tersebut untuk masuk, yang spontan dijawab langkah pelan dari seseorang di balik pintu.

Sosok itu cukup ampuh mengalihkan fokus semuanya. Terbukti dari setiap mata yang langsung mengalihkan netra memandangnya, terkecuali Naruto, tentu saja.

"Howaaahhh ..."

"Cantiiik!"

Naruto masih enggan menoleh.

Maniknya betah-kali ini menatap langit-memperhatikan kumpulan awan yang lebih mirip kapas-kapas putih mengambang di udara. Meski kini suara-suara di sekitarnya semakin ribut, tetapi Naruto tetap tidak memedulikannya.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu,"

Kepalanya mengangguk malu-malu. Gestur tubuh perempuan manis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu menunjukkan dia pribadi yang mudah canggung dan tidak begitu percaya diri. Yakin, jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang sekarang mendapati tiga puluh pasang mata menatap lekat iris _amethyst_ nya dengan berbagai ekspresi, seolah ia presensi tunggal dalam kelas ini.

" _Etto_ ..." gadis berkulit seputih susu tersebut menatap Iruka sekilas.

Sang guru membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum dan anggukan-tanda agar Hinata melanjut memperkenalkan diri.

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. S-salam kenal-!" Tubuhnya membungkuk membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat.

Hening ...

Kosong sahut apa pun selain angin menyapa pagi, kecuali detik dari jarum jam yang memutar bernada seirama detak jantung.

Hinata menelan ludahnya berat, ada apa? Apa yang salah dari ucapannya?

" _Anoo_ ..."

Seorang gadis berkacamata duduk di bangku paling depan menginterupsi. Dia tampak skeptis, tetapi pertanyaannya kemudian keluar.

"Hi-Hinata- _san_ berasal dari mana?"

"Hinata berasal dari Osaka. Dia mendapat beasiswa di sekolah kita." Jelas Iruka mengakhiri sesi perkenalan ini. "Hinata, kamu bisa duduk sekarang."

Hinata mengangguk,

"Tck ... beasiswa?"

"Pufff ..."

Entah sebab hal apa mereka tertawa. Sorot-sorot mata yang memandangnya pun bergulir lebih menyerupai tatapan menyepelekan.

"Jadi dia murid beasiswa ya, Iruka- _sensei_?"

Iruka mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. 'Ada yang salah?'

"Howaaahh ... kecewa deh! Kupikir sepadan dengan kita. Ternyata ..." netra _hazel_ tersebut melirik tubuh Hinata.

Hinata menggaruk pipinya, "A-ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tch, tentu saja. Kami kan anak-anak orang kaya." Gadis berambut hitam sebahu memperhatikan detail penampilan Hinata dari bawah hingga atas, dari ujung sepatunya, hingga pada puncak kepala. "Pantas kau berantakan sekali. Di Osaka kau tinggal di mana? Panti asuhan?"

Hinata sebatas dapat menunduk. Ia kembali memperhatikan sepatu, rok, juga memegang ujung lengan seragamnya. 'Berantakan?' Padahal ia sudah berusaha melakukan sebaik mungkin. Meski bukan barang baru, Hinata sudah mencuci seragamnya dan menyetrika agar tidak terlihat kusut.

Ia tak menyangka hari pertama masuk sekolah bakal disambut hal seperti ini. Melawan, tidak mungkin. Ia tidak lebih anak baru, miskin, yang bisa sekolah atas buah donasi orang tua murid-murid di sini, yang boleh jadi, dari orang tua sejumlah siswa di hadapannya.

"Jadi benar, kau tinggal di panti?" Nada menghina kembali mengorek afirmasi.

"Bwahahaaa ..."

Tawa anak satu kelas meledak.

"Apa tempat itu kumuh?"

"Kau makan berapa kali dalam sehari?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku ya ..."

Merasa kelasnya mulai kurang kondusif, Iruka- _sensei_ memperingatkan. "Anak-anak, bisa kalian berhenti?!"

"Iruka- _sensei_ , jangan memotong kesenangan kami!" Potong seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk di pojok paling belakang sisi kanan.

 _Tch ..._

Memuakkan.

Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto mengepal, "...!"

 _'Apa yang salah dari anak panti asuhan?'_

 _'Tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan demikian, mereka pikir itu keinginan?'_

 _'Orang tua yang mencampakan. Anak dibuang dan tak diinginkan. Siapa mau terlahir seperti itu?!'_

"BISA DIAM-?!"

 _BRAKKK!_

Tawa melecehkan sekaligus cacian itu seolah diinterupsi, dan secara impulsif berhenti.

Naruto berdiri. Tangannya mengepal-susah payah menahan emosinya yang membuncah. Dia benar-benar muak.

Naruto jadi teringat kejadian semasa dirinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Semasa semua orang mencaci hanya untuk alasan tak masuk akal, sebab dia bocah panti yang dipungut atas belas kasih seorang kaya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan panti? Tak ada satu pun anak yang mau lahir di tempat itu! Jadi jika kalian bodoh, simpan untuk sendiri!"

"... a-apa maksudmu Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh-menatap Hinata. "Apa yang salah darinya?! Anak beasiswa dan-" matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik amethyst yang rasanya sangat tidak asing. Sepasang netra teduh, wajah lembut dan terlihat begitu menenangkan. Rambut ungunya ... bibir mungil ... serta alis yang selalu menaut seperti terlihat takut. Lalu mata khas itu ...

"... Naruto- _kun_?"

Kelereng safir Naruto membola ketika sang gadis merapal namanya dengan sempurna. Tak ada yang salah dari sepenggal kata ' _Naruto_ ' yang diucapkannya.

Seketika Naruto memalingkan wajah, _'Tidak mungkin ...'_

Hinata turun mendekati meja Naruto,

"Na-namamu, Uzumaki Naruto kan?"

Hinata 100% yakin tidak salah orang. Mata sewarna langit dan gaya rambutnya tidak berubah. Lebih-lebih kumis pada pipi ...

"Eeeeh? Mereka saling kenal?"

"Naruto, kau kenal dia?"

"... Naruto- _kun_ -?"

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Naruto menepis tangan Hinata-kasar, ketika hendak menyentuh bahunya.

Manik Hinata membulat.

"Jangan sok kenal denganku!"

"... Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Eeeh? Kau tak mengenalnya Naruto?!" Lontar seorang siswa yang duduk di belakangnya, "tapi dia tahu namamu,"

"Aneh ..."

"Kalian kenal dari mana?"

Naruto kian tak mampu mengendalikan emosi.

"DIAAM!"

"Bukan berarti dia mengenalku lantas aku harus mengenalnya juga!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin. A-aku yakin kau orang yang sama dengan yang ku maksud Naru-"

 _Bruakkk!_

Bahu Hinata terkesiap begitu Naruto kembali menggebrak mejanya.

"Namaku memang Uzumaki Naruto! Tapi kau harus membuka pandanganmu seluas-luasnya, jika ada berjuta nama yang sama denganku di dunia ini. Kau tidak pernah mendengar sebuah alkisah bilamana di dunia Manusia memiliki tujuh kembaran dengan wajah nyaris sama? Kutekankan sekali lagi, aku bukan kenalanmu!" Naruto menatap Hinata tajam.

"... Naru-"

"Iruka- _sensei_! Apa sesi perkenalan ini sudah selesai? Bila benar, tolong lanjutkan tugas anda."

"A-aaah, sampai lupa. Anak-anak, buka halaman 133. Hinata, kamu bisa duduk di sana." Tunjuk Iruka pada bangku kosong, berjarak satu meja dari tempat duduk Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia langsung menuju bangkunya.

 _'Aku yakin ... dia Naruto-kun. Tapi, ada apa dengannya?'_

 _'Naruto-kun berubah.'_

"Sadako! Sadako! Sadako!"

"Bwahaha ... awas, jangan menatap matanya."

Jemari-jemari nakal, tangan kelima anak lelaki berusia lima tahun itu saling menarik rambut seorang gadis kecil di tengah kerumunan mereka. Tawa-tawa mengejek-khas anak kecil-saling sahut di tengah suara tangis dari gadis yang memeluk lututnya itu. Dia ketakutan. Bocah-bocah laki-laki di sekitarnya terus mengejek dan menjahilinya.

Terlahir memiliki warna mata kurang lazim, membuat Hinata menjadi objek empuk, bahan _bully_ -an anak-anak sebayanya. Sadako, si hantu yang keluar dari tabung televisi, makhluk Mars, hingga spesies baru ialah beberapa contoh dari sejumlah julukan umum yang melekat kepadanya. Mereka menganggap Hinata sebagai orang aneh. Manik _amethyst_ pucat itu tampak menyeramkan, apalagi saat malam.

"Oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut selalu menolongnya. Naruto bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali demi menghajar mereka, meski tahu lawannya nyata tak seimbang : lima, musuh satu orang.

 _Buagg!_

 _Bougg!_

 _Bouggg!_

"Si-siaaaal! Awas kau!"

"Ayo cepat lari, bodoh!"

Mereka terbirit melarikan diri ke balik padatnya pohon yang menghuni setapak menuju hutan itu.

"Hinata?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata.

Si gadis masih menunduk-memeluk lututnya erat. Beberapa helai _indigo_ nya jatuh di tanah.

'Pasti sakit ...' pikir Naruto, 'Mereka menariknya terlalu kencang.'

"' _Sigh_ -"

 _Bouggg!_

Naruto melempar satu pukulan pada pohon di sampingnya.

"Awas saja! Mereka takkan lolos dariku besok!"

.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau kembali berbuat ulah?"

"Tetapi mereka yang memulai duluan, Sizune _Nee-chan_!"

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau membalas dengan menghajar mereka hingga berdarah, Naruto."

"Aku tidak membuatnya patah tulang. Hanya bocah gendut di antara mereka kehilangan dua gigi depannya," Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tanpa rasa bersalah, "aku memang memukulnya sedikit kencang sih ..." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Gara-gara kau, besok pasti ada pengaduan ke panti. Jika seperti ini terus, kau dapat membuat nama panti ini jelek Naruto! Jika seperti itu teus, bisa-bisa para donatur malas memberikan sumbangannya."

"Lalu aku harus diam saat melihat mereka menyakiti Hinata? Kenapa mereka boleh bertindak sesuka hati hanya gara-gara memiliki orang tua-?!"

 _Srett .._

Hinata menarik pelan kaus belakang Naruto, "Na-Naruto- _kun_ , su-sudahlah-"

"Tidak Hinata! Shizune _Nee-chan_ harus mengerti-!"

 _Grebb ..._

Shizune menarik lengan Naruto, "MASUK KE KAMARMU, SEKARANG!" Wajah wanita muda yang masih betah melajang itu tampak sangat marah. "Jangan keluar sebelum aku membukakan pintu. Kau harus banyak-banyak merenung tentang kesalahanmu. Kau harus tahu, dengan segala pembelaan untuk menyebut dirimu benar, kau tetap salah karena telah memukulnya. Dan kakak tidak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti itu kepadamu, pun pada seluruh anak yang menghuni panti ini. Jika salah, seharusnya kau mengakui kesalahanmu. Orang dapat dipercaya sebab bisa menjaga lisannya. Untuk saat ini, kakak benar-benar kecewa padamu Naruto!"

"... Shi-zune _Nee-chan_?" Hinata tak pernah melihat kakak pengasuhnya semarah ini.

"Kakak akan mengurungmu semalam. Dan malam ini kau tidak mendapat jatah makan."

Dengan mata yang terus menunduk menatap bawah, Naruto berjalan lemah menuju kamarnya.

Kenapa ia yang harus di marahi?

Naruto hanya melakukan hal yang menurutnya benar.

.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Temaram menyorot raut murung berpangku tangan pada jendela. Secercah pelita dari purnama menghangatkan kulitnya yang dingin oleh angin malam. Wajahnya menunduk lesu, tangan satunya seolah mengaduk-melukis di atas udara.

Hinata berdiri di hadapannya. Lewat perantara jendela, ia ingin meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ha-habisnya, Na-Naruto-kun dikurung kerena aku ... a-aku minta maaf ..." terbata, gadis kecil itu tersedu.

Naruto menarik napas panjang ...

Hinata, anak yang melankolis.

"Sudahlah ..." Naruto menepuk pelan ubun-ubun Hinata.

Ia lalu tersenyum, "Kau lihat? Aku baik-baik saja bukan? Bahkan mereka terluka karena aku." Naruto melebarkan senyumnya-kali ini menampakkan giginya yang rapi dan bersih.

"Ta-tapi gara-gara aku ... Naruto-kun sampai-" Naruto menempatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata, sehingga membuat gadis kecil tersebut membungkam seketika.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, kan? Lagi pula Sizune _Nee-chan_ juga benar. Buruknya sikapku, bisa mempengaruhi para donatur untuk mengurungkan niatnya menyumbang dana bagi panti asuhan kita. Tanpa uang dari mereka, kita tidak bisa makan."

Hinata kembali menunduk,

"Tapi gara-gara aku juga, malam ini Naruto- _kun_ tak bisa makan ..."

Naruto terdengar menggosok ujung hidungnya, tak lama, lepas tawa seperti tiada beban. "Hahaha ... tidak makan tiga hari pun aku kuat kok! Kau tak perlu khawatir, Hinata."

Matanya menatap wajah yang kini lebih cerah di banding sejumlah menit tadi. Seulas senyum tipis pada bibir Hinata, menandai sedikit gundahnya telah terkikis. Hinata lega selepas memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Terimakasih, tadi sudah menolongku Naruto- _kun_."

"Hee-eem ..." Naruto menggeleng. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar, karena itu adalah jalan hidupku-" netra Naruto membulat, Hinata memberinya lima bungkus roti dan sebotol air mineral.

"Hi-Hinata?"

" _Etto_ ..." dua ujung telunjuknya saling sentuh. Ia yang malu-malu terlihat begitu manis. "A-anggap saja bentuk terimakasih dariku ..."

Hinata memang selalu seperti itu.

Tampak gugup dan canggung. Dia gadis kecil yang pendiam, dan sangat penurut. Itulah sebabnya, Naruto ingin selalu melindunginya.

Kebaikannya terlalu berbahaya.

Naruto tidak mau Hinata terluka hanya karena bocah-bocah nakal itu.

Senyum pada bibir Naruto kembali mengembang, "Terimakasih Hinata- _chan_!"

Detik bergulir menit. Beranjak jam menginjak hampir tengah hari.

Bunyi bel kedua, menandai jeda, istirahat. Mendinginkan sejenak pikiran, melemaskan otot-otot tubuh yang tegang harus duduk berlama-lama.

Sebagian murid berlalu pergi ke kantin. Sebagian lagi memilih bertahan pada bangku kesayangan mereka, hingga betah bokongnya duduk jam demi jam. Atau ... opsi ketiga? Seperti yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Naruto lebih suka merebahkan punggung, beralas bumi menikmati udara segar, sekaligus sentuhan kelopak sakura yang berterbangan dan jatuh menerpa wajah.

Belakang sekolah memang tempat teduh paling nyaman. Setidaknya, di sini dia menemukan gambar bagaimana hidup damai.

"Hinata- _chan_ , mau ke kantin? Aku titip minum ya?"

Sang _amethyst_ menggeleng pelan. Tangannya memeluk kotak makanan, bekal makan siang yang dibuatnya tadi pagi. Berisi tiga kepal _onigiri_ , lima _tamagoyaki_ , serta beberapa potong sosis goreng.

"Lalu kau mau ke mana?"

"Etto ... apa tadi melihat Naruto- _kun_?"

"Huh?" Gadis berhelai fuchsia tersebut menautkan kedua alisnya, "Untuk apa mencari dia?"

"Ti-tidak ... hanya saja-"

"Sudah-sudah! Jika kau mencari bocah itu, yang pasti dua tempat. Kalau bukan di atap, ya taman belakang sekolah. Kau tahu pohon sakura besar di belakang kan? Naruto biasa tidur di bawahnya."

"Te-terimakasih!" Hinata membungkuk.

"Huh? Sana-sana ..." Gadis itu menyuruh Hinata segera pergi.

Kakinya berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Taman belakang sekolah, sebuah bustan indah di mana ditumbuhi banyak pokok-pokok cantik. Sakura besar itu salah satunya. Konon, pohon ini memiliki baya lebih dari satu abad. Lebih tua dari kekalahan Jepang pada Perang Dunia kedua, lebih tua dari waktu di mana Nagasaki dan Hiroshima hancur oleh bom atom.

"Itu dia ..." sepasang iris lavender pucatnya menangkap bayang rambut pirang-tengah menyandarkan punggung pada pohon. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja bangun. Kedua tangannya sibuk membersihkan seragamnya dari daun, atau debu yang mungkin bisa jadi menempel saat rebahan.

Hinata kini justru terjebak dalam sepatah bimbang.

Dua hal sebenarnya membuat nyalinya menciut. Pertama, besar kemungkinan Naruto menolaknya serupa hari itu, kedua ... Naruto akan pura-pura tak melihat, lantas berlalu.

 _'Bagaimana ini?'_

Tapi ...

 _'Kau harus yakin Hinata!' Hinata mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri._

 _'Yosh! Akan kucoba.'_

Langkahnya pelan, dengan hati berdebar mendekati Naruto.

Dari jarak tiga meter, sebenarnya Naruto telah melihatnya. Lirikan itu sungguh dingin. Tatapan kurang senang, serupa sorot kemarin.

"NARUTO- _KUUUN_!"

Belum sempat Hinata menyapa, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang mendekati Naruto.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana loh ..."

Tak terdengar mereka berbincang apa setelahnya. Tetapi, ada semacam sesak hinggap dalam hati Hinata melihat Naruto dan gadis itu tampak begitu akrab.

Seperti _dorama-dorama_ yang beredar. Gadis cantik selalu di pasangkan dengan pria tampan. Diperhatikan dari sudut mana pun, mereka memang cocok. Gadis itu juga memiliki warna rambut senada dengan Naruto.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," cukup manja perempuan itu memeluk lengan Naruto, mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Akhirnya, kecewalah yang direguk. Bulir pada pelupuk mata boleh jadi menunggu detik untuk jatuh. Hatinya takkan sekuat itu. Tegar pada hal-hal pemicu hari-hari rapuh. Tersenyum oleh fragmen kisah masa lalu di mana ingin ia ulang, nyatanya sepihak saja. Naruto besar kemungkinan memilih melupakan, memendam dalam, dan tak ingin diingatkan. Pengulangan manis, apalah arti manis jika yang bertahan sebatas satu kepala.

Dalam-dalam Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, _'Apa yang harus kulakukan pada bento ini?'_

 _Tamagoyaki,_ dulu adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto kala masih di panti.

Segelap mendung mengamuflase langit. Satu-satunya pelita, ialah binar kecil pada pinggir jalan, halaman depan sebuah _apato_ tua yang lebih menyerupai rumah hantu.

Tangganya berdecit kala sepasang kaki melintas. Nampak beberapa sudut atap lapuk termakan masa. Pagar pembatas mengelilingi _apato_ pun berkarat, bahkan beberapa bengkok dan patah.

Ia terus melangkah. Dua tangannya bersembunyi dalam saku jaket, tujuannya, pintu pada pojok paling kiri.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Cukup lama pintu itu terketuk.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Melihat cahaya dari dalam rumah, pasti penghuninya ada di dalam.

 _Tok_

 _Cleck ..._

Benar saja, pintunya terbuka.

Melihat sosok di hadapannya, sang gadis terkejut selepas membuka pintu.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

Sepasang mata safir nun dingin menatapnya. Naruto mengenakan jaket parka berbulu berwarna hitam, celana jeans, dan sneakers.

"Naruto-"

"Aku masih ingat dengan segala yang terjadi padamu pun padaku beberapa tahun tahun lalu." Potong Naruto, kontan membuat Hinata membungkam mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya. Maniknya langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Su-sudah kuduga, aku sangat yakin bila aku masih mengenalimu dengan baik."

"Huum ..." Naruto mengangguk, "untuk diriku sebelas tahun lalu kau memang mengenalinya. Tetapi sekarang bukan lagi dulu, Hinata. Jangan ungkit, karena aku bukan Naruto Uzumaki, bocah lelaki yang selalu melindungmu."

"Anggap saja entitas dulu adalah anak kecil bodoh yang sudah mati. Nyatanya sosok itu memang sudah mati dalam diriku. Aku adalah cucu Kepala Sekolah. Aku bukan lagi bocah panti yang akan selalu patuh dan diam saat Shizune Nee-chan memarahi."

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi. Kau harus melihat tatapan-tatapan orang disekitarmu saat kau berdekatan denganku. Tinggal di panti adalah hal terburuk. Jangan mengacaukan hidupku saat semua berjalan selaras ekspektasi. Aku butuh waktu untuk membangun semua ini. Jika kau merusaknya, aku akan melakukan yang lebih buruk-"

 _Grebb ..._

Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, senyumnya aneh. Alisnya nyaris saling taut, dia tersenyum, namun disaat bersamaan juga terlihat sedih.

Hinata melepas tangannya paksa, "A-apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun?! A-ada apa dengan semua ini? Setelah kau hidup lebih baik, lantas kau mau menghapus masa lalu yang bagi dirimu sekarang adalah hal memalukan? Anak kecil tak pernah berbohong. Dan dulu, di sana kau tertawa. Kau menyukai kehidupanmu yang dulu!"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI KERENA KAU TAK PERNAH MENJADI AKU!" Kali ini nada Naruto terdengar meninggi. "Urus dirimu sendiri! Nyatanya kau masih bisa hidup tanpa aku! Urus dirimu sendiri, bangsat!"

Pupil mata Hinata melebar, "Na-Naruto-kun?"

 _Bouggg_

Sebuah pukulan Naruto hantam ke tembok di sisi wajah Hinata.

"Jika kau masih menjadi duri dalam hidupku, kupastikan kau menyesal!"

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau ingin melupakan semuanya?!"

"Naruto _-kun_?!"

"Naruto _-kun_?!"

"NARUTO _-KUUN_?!"

Naruto tak mendengarnya. Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan _apato_ Hinata.

 _Konoha High School,_

 _Manusia menjijikkan, kenapa kau harus ada?_

Napasnya terhela berat bersamaan fokus matanya tertuju pada setumpuk sampah dedaunan kering dan bungkus makanan yang menggunung di atas mejanya. Coret-coretan pada bangkunya, belum lagi bisik dari sejumlah pasang mata yang kini meliriknya dengan seribu tatapan aneh.

 _'Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?'_

Firasat Hinata hanya satu. Naruto tiba-tiba memalingkan pandang kala netra mereka tanpa sengaja saling beradu. Seketika Naruto beralih menatap luar, pura-pura tak menyadari hal apa yang tengah menimpanya.

 _'Ancaman semalam itu ... Naruto sungguh-sungguh?'_

Hinata mengumpulkan sampah daun dan bekas makanan tersebut ke atas sebuah buku, lalu membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Langkahnya kemudian beralih menuju toilet siswa, yang tak jauh, kira-kira berjarak delapan puluh meter dari kelas. Ia hendak mengambil air guna membersihkan coretan di bangkunya.

 _Byuurrr ..._

Mulutnya spontan menganga. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Masih terdiam di tempat yang sama, masih terkejut dengan air yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit. Tidak. Air itu tiba-tiba mengguyur tubuhnya saat ia membuka pintu.

 _Boug ..._

Sebuah ember kosong jatuh menutupi kepala Hinata.

Ia tidak bodoh untuk luput menyadari sekarang dirinya tengah dikerjai. Dari awal masuk saja, keberadaannya seolah semut di antara para gajah angkuh yang besar. Ia sosok yang tidak diinginkan. Satu demi satu kejadian hari ini, cukup menampar bila eksistensinya adalah hama.

Semua ancaman-ancaman Naruto semalam, jadi itu benar?

Hinata menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya.

Naruto keterlaluan.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Bruakkk!_

Kelereng senada warna birunya lautan langsung menatap ke arah Hinata yang baru menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras. Bukan hanya Naruto, seisi kelas pun dibuat heran, karena baru Hinata yang berani melakukan hal serupa itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

Walau intonasi nadanya seperti terlihat bingung, tetapi Hinata tak menghiraukan. Ia tetap yakin, Naruto yang melakukan.

"Kenapa kau jadi sangat berbeda?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa yang salah dari tindakanku hingga kau jadi begitu membenciku? Apa yang salah dariku, Naruto- _kun_?!" Bulir dari matanya mengalir menganak sungai–membelah pipi. Pelupuknya tak cukup besar untuk menahan nyeri dari hatinya yang tergambar oleh air mata. Kenapa Naruto setega hati melakukan semua? Tubuhnya basah, kedinginan, dan bahkan ia tak membawa seragam apapun sebagai ganti.

"Apakah naiknya derajatmu membuat kau gelap mata? Aku tidak akan lagi peduli padamu! Seharusnya sejak awal aku pura-pura tak mengenalimu. Kebodohanku berpikir kau masih sama, tentu saja kau berubah usai roda berputar dan uang memperlakukanmu selayak raja. Mungkin aku harus bersikap seolah di antara kita tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kita tak pernah saling kenal apalagi sempat berteman. Kita tak pernah tertawa bersama, dan segala kata-kata tentang hanya melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, tidak pernah ada. Tapi Naruto-kun, andai dulu Kepala Sekolah tak mengadopsimu, apakah kau juga akan tetap menjadi seperti ini?"

"Adopsi?"

Netra Naruto membola. Seketika ia menoleh kanan-kiri, memperhatikan teman-teman satu kelasnya. Benar saja, mereka langsung menatapnya seraya berbisik-bisik mengetahui fakta ini.

"Jadi benar ya, kau mengenal gadis itu, Naruto?"

"Pufff ... pantas saja membela, tenyata sama-sama mantan anak panti asuhan."

"Wah, beruntungnya diadopsi oleh Kepala Sekolah. Hidup susahmu pasti langsung berbanding terbalik."

"Tck, apa-apaan ini? Kelas paling elit, dihuni dua orang anak panti? Tak ku sangka, anak paling terkenal, disegani di sekolah merupakan bocah hasil belas kasihan. Tcih ... sekarang, siapa lagi akan takut padamu?"

Masih ada beberapa sindiran-sindiran lain keluar dari mulut mereka.

Naruto merasakan kepalanya mau pecah.

Tak tahan, ia lantas menarik tangan Hinata, membawa gadis yang masih menangis itu keluar dari kelas.

"Puas kau sekarang?!"

Naruto menggiring Hinata ke belakang sekolah. Tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang kini sedang mekar-mekarnya.

Sekarang seisi kelas sudah tahu. Dan dengan cepat, kabar ini bakal beredar ke seluruh penghuni sekolah.

"Kenapa Naruto- _kun_? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Sudah berulangkali kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu! Urus dirimu sendiri! Apa kata-kataku sangat sulit dicerna oleh sang Hyuuga? Jika kau mendapat beasiswa, seharusnya kau memiliki sedikit otak!"

Dan ... di hadapannya memang bukan sosok yang ia kenal.

Mungkin benar, nama Uzumaki Naruto dikenalnya dulu tinggallah serpihan masa lalu, sebuah asap tipis yang menghilang ketika diembus angin. Ternyata waktu memanglah jujur berucap perihal semua hal. Tentang perubahan-perubahan, tentang jati diri. Ia tak akan menyalahkan Naruto tentang ini. Semua orang berhak berubah mau seperti apa dirinya, pun ke mana menjalakan kaki. Mengharapkan Naruto masih membuka hati-ruang yang sama untuknya, nyatanya, barangkali Hinata sekadar sehelai daun di antara rimbunan lain dalam ingatan pemuda itu.

Ada baiknya Hinata menyerah. Ada titik, seharusnya membuatnya paham bertahan pada hal yang tidak menginginkannya ialah bentuk egoisme hidup. Menuntut orang lain untuk menerima, sedang kita mencari cela, kesalahan, kekurangan, kelemahan-kelemahannya, dan menuntutnya kembali tak beda dulu. Lebih baik Hinata memeluk diri sendiri. Menjaga perasaannya agar tak semakin jatuh, menjauhkan dirinya dari repas yang membunuh.

Seiring waktu, segala kegelisahan-kegelisahan ini pasti kan memudar. Kecemasan-kecemasan akan mereda, lalu semua kejadian hari ini bakal terlupa.

Sebuah usaha melupakan. Tetapi benar, jika Naruto tidak mau didekati? Lantas Kenapa ia harus mendekat?

Seulas senyum itu teruntai pahit, sumbang, tanpa makna, tanpa sebuah ketulusan. Air matanya juga setia mengalir, seolah seluruh tangis dalam hidupnya tumpah hari ini.

"Asal kau tahu saja, bukan aku yang mengerjaimu." Naruto berbalik.

Punggung lebarnya semakin menjauhi sudut pandang. Bahu kecil itu kini berubah tegap.

Tangan Hinata mengepal erat,

"Mulai hari ini aku tak akan menggangu hidupmu!" Teriaknya lantang.

"Semua ingatan tentangmu akan kuhapus! Aku akan melupakan segala kebaikan yang kau torehkan padaku! Sedikit, banyak, semua takkan kuingat!"

Biarlah Naruto dengan jalan hidupnya, karena Hinata telah menyerah.

"Huh, coba lihat siapa yang datang?"

Sorot menyepelekan tersebut sama sekali tidak meleset dari prediksinya. Tak aneh, penghuni kelasnya rata-rata tong kosong berbunyi nyaring. Senyum-senyum menghina itu, mungkin perasaan inilah yang Hinata alami ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya. Naruto memang bukan tipikal orang yang sungguh-sungguh peduli pada bagaimana cara orang lain memandanginya, menghakimi sifat dan siapa dia pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi kesal juga, tidak hanya satu, ini seisi kelas yang sehari-hari ia bakal membaur di dalamnya.

"Oi anak pungut, di mana teman sepermainanmu itu?"

"Ahahaha ... baru ingat, baru ingat."

Tidak tahu di mana sisi lucunya. Kekesalan Naruto kian bertambah tatkala pada papan tulis-dengan tulisan yang lumayan besar-tereja, _ANAK PUNGUT_!

Detik itu juga Naruto mengambil penghapus, menghapusnya, lalu melempar penghapus tersebut dengan kasar ke salah sslah murid yang menertawainya.

Seisi kelas pun tak pelak langsung terdiam. Tak lagi memedulikan bel, Naruto keluar dari kelas, entah kemana ia pergi.

Sediam langit dalam pandangannya. Terkadang terselip pikir menjadi langit mungkin menyenangkan. Tinggal diam, diagungkan, sebatas menjadi spektator semut-semut kerdil lalu tersenyum puas.

Lihatlah awan-awan itu. Ia berdiam, dan sendirinya angin membawanya keliling dunia. Tak perlu berjuang berat, ribuan tetes keringat, usaha keras, atau apapun yang mengorbankan upaya dan waktu. Seindah langit di celah jemari-jemarinya, ia sangatlah kecil untuk menggapai ketinggian itu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang ...

Kejadian demi kejadian ini membuat matanya terbuka. Berasal dari kalangan bawah, mimpi saja untuk dipandang serupa langit.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau di sini rupanya?"

Buyar segala spekulasinya tentang bentang biru itu. Sepasang manik aquamarine yang cerah menatapnya lekat dari dekat. Berjongkok di sisi tubuhnya yang berbaring, melukis kurva ssemanis-manisnya gula. Wajahnya cantik. Rambut terikat ke belakang itu menambah kesan pesonanya.

Ino membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto, "Aku tidak sama dengan mereka. Apapun terjadi, aku akan tetap menerimamu. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang dapat menerima segala kondisimu, Naruto-kun. Hanya aku ..."

Sepasang safir Naruto kembali bergulir ke depan. Memperhatikan tangannya yang ia angkat untuk menggapai langit. Dilihatnya lagi tanda pada kelingking itu. Dilihatnya lagi wajah Ino sekilas-tak lama-cukup beberapa detik.

Di balik kata-kata manis wanita bermarga Yamanaka tersebut mengandung beratus bisa. Sepengetahuannya, Ino perempuan piawai bersandiwara dan sangat licik.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari kepalanya.

Bukannya marah, Ino malah-malah tersenyum.

"Kau sekarang boleh mengabaikanku Naruto. Membiarkan gadis sepertiku menjadi pengejar ..." Ino menunjukkan jari Kelingkingnya yang memiliki tanda bintang melingkar, "Pemerintah boleh saja memprediksi apapun demi ambisinya bagi negara ini, tapi harus kau tahu, ambisiku jauh lebih besar dari itu Jika kau dicipta bukan untukku, akan kupastikan, aku ada karena harus memilikimu."

Biarlah dia berbicara sesukanya. Toh mengandai-andaikan mimpi bukan tindakan melanggar hak asasi manusia. Cukup tak didengar, diacuhkan, maka dengan sendiri dia merasa bosan.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. Selepas dari kelas tadi, ia berlari ke atap. Melepas penat-belum lama-si pengganggu itu justru menemukannya.

Mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku, Naruto menyumpal telinganya menggunakan earphone. Memutar musik, lantas pergi begitu saja.

 _Malam hari,_

 _Kediaman Naruto,_

Ia tak memiliki aktivitas malam selain membunuh waktu dengan bermain game menggunakan desktop amanah sang nenek yang sejatinya diperuntukkan guna mengerjakan tugas.

Sepasang safir miliknya terkunci pada layar monitor 17 inch, _head-phone_ menggantung di leher, jemari yang terus bergerak lincah di atas keyboard, lalu mouse yang tak henti bergeser ke kiri, kanan, depan, pun belakang.

"Mati kalian!" Bermonolog sejenak saat menghabisi lawan-lawannya.

Sejujurnya bukan dia bermaksud melalaikan kepercayaan sang nenek agar tidak menggunakan desktop tersebut sebagai sarana bermain game. Berhubung belakangan ini hari-harinya jauh dari kata 'menyenangkan', akhirnya sang pemilik netra sebiru _marita_ itu menjadikan game sebagai pelampiasan. Harinya yang cukup tidak menyenangkan di mulai sejak kedatangan seseorang dari masa lalu itu. Seorang gadis dari panti asuhan yang sama dengannya, hingga rahasia yang ia simpan lama terbongkar, meruntuhkan dinding-dinding kehormatannya.

Selintas, teringat kembali bayang-bayang diri gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek yang ia tolong dari lima anak nakal di jalan menuju hutan. Gadis kecil yang memaksanya beradu lengan, membuat ia dihukum tak mendapat jatah makan malam.

 _'Sial!'_ Dalam hati Naruto memekik,

 _'Kenapa aku jadi teringat hal itu?'_ ia membatin kala pikirannya melambung jauh, mengenang saat-saat bersama gadis kecil bermanik _amethyst_.

Memasang _head-phone_ yang sebelumnya hanya menggantung di leher kemudian mengeraskan volume suara hingga level maksimal, tanpa Naruto sadari-di depan kamar-seorang wanita cukup berumur menggedor pintunya dengan keras.

Wanita itu mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto berulang kali, akan tetapi satu sahut pun urung ia dapat.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya si wanita bernama Tsunade Senju itu langsung membuka pintu. Kelereng madu miliknya seketika memantulkan sosok sang cucu yang asyik bermain game. Melihat semuda, perempuan berparas cantik tersebut langsung mendekati Naruto, dan berhenti tepat di belakang sandaran kursi yang diduduki Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan hawa panas berlebih dari balik tubuhnya. Ia menghentikan permainannya sejenak, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Ne-nenek …?"

Tergagap Naruto memanggil Tsunade yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta-bukan-sebut saja pandangan psikopat. "… ma-mau main game juga?" lanjut Naruto lirih. Ia serupa anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen dari seorang balita sekarang.

Padanganan mata Tsunade menajam, seolah berniat menguliti Naruto hidup-hidup, "...!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Nek. A-ada banyak hal terjadi hari ini. Da-dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku hanya melampiaskan kekesalanku, itu saja." Naruto langsung meminta maaf seraya menunduk-nundukkan kepala.

Masa bodoh pada gelar lelaki paling disegani di sekolah. Pada stigma-stigma lain yang ia sandang lantaran ulah berkepanjangan. Naruto hanya diam seraya menunduk. Saat berhadapan dengan orang lain, bisa dibilang pemuda itu tak memiliki rasa takut. Namun Naruto akan berubah menjadi anak penurut bila di hadapkan pada sang nenek. Neneknya itu sangat menyeramkan ketika marah. Bisa sepuluh kali lipat dari Shizune, sang pengasuh di panti dulu.

Melihat Naruto menyesali perbuatannya, amarah Tsunade begitu saja mereda. "Jadi kenapa kau membolos hari ini?" Tsunade langsung pada pokok permasalahan, pertanyaan awal yang membuat ia pergi ke kamar Naruto. "Kau tidak ingin memberitahukan alasanmu?"

Meski begitu, Tsunade orang pengertian.

Dalam benaknya masalah yang dialami Naruto adalah hal pemberi sumbangsih besar bagi kedewasaan diri cucunya. Ia hanya perlu meluangkan waktu andai Naruto berkenan bercerita, walaupun sejujurnya ia sudah tau permasalahannya.

"Nenek , sudah tahu semua dari Ino kan?" Naruto mudah menyadari ke mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Nenek percaya kau bisa mengatasi masalahmu sendiri. Masalah akan membawamu pada kedewasaan." Tsunade berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Naruto, …" Tsunade berhenti sejenak saat tepat berada selangkah dari pintu kamar. "… perlakukan Ino dengan baik. Bagaimana pun, keluarga Yamanaka adalah donatur terbesar bagi sekolah kita. Besok kau tidak sibuk, bukan? Temani Ino jalan-jalan."

Selaras dugaan,

Naruto hanya dapat diam, "..."

"Itu perintah, Naru."

"B-baik."

Pada akhirnya, Naruto sebatas bisa pasrah.

Tsunade pun meninggalkan kamar, menyisakan Naruto yang sudah tidak berminat lagi melanjutkan gamenya, atau melakukan apapun.

Naruto menguap, malas. Sebentar melirik jam tangan pada lengan kanannya-entah kali keberapa-yang jelas sudah hampir tiga puluh lima menit lebih dia berdiri di ruang tunggu stasiun, menanti seseorang yang konon sedari satu jam lalu telah berangkat dari rumah.

Atensinya kembali teralih pada kereta baru saja datang. Dahulu mereka bertetangga, lamun sebab sebuah hal, Ino pindah keluar kota yang jika menggunakan shinkansen butuh waktu dua puluh menit.

Naruto mengenakan kaus putih polos berbalut hoodie senada, celana hitam , serta chelsea boot cokelat.

Dari jauh terpantau seorang wanita cantik melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Gadis itu nampak manis dalam balutan dress merah jambu empat centi di atas lutut, boot merah, sekaligus bowler hat putih di kepala.

Usai ini keindahan akhir pekan yang terjabar dalam pikirannya sebelumnya bakal berujung pengandaian manis. Karena saat ini jua, Naruto akan merasakan sengsaranya menjadi seorang bodyguard sang putri Yamanaka. Dari pada teman kencan, Naruto lebih pantas disebut pesuruh Ino, sekarang.

Banyak mata tertuju pada mereka. Sepasang muda-mudi pirang berjalan memasuki satu demi satu butik di pinggir jalanan Shibuya yang memang terkenal sebagai _fashion icon_ nya kota Tokyo.

Tak sedikit mengira Naruto dan Ino ialah sepasang kekasih. Lebih-lebih dengan manja, Ino menggandeng lengan kokoh Naruto meski lengan tersebut penuh kantung belanjaan. Ino terlihat sangat bahagia. Kontradiksi hati pemuda di sisinya yang melulu menggerutu-andai bukan perintah sang nenek-ia tidak mungkin mau.

"Howaah, capeknya ..." Ino menghempaskan bokong ke bangku taman.

Setelah cukup lama keluar masuk pusat perbelanjaan, mereka beristirahat di taman tak jauh dari lokasi Ino menghamburkan uang-uangnya.

Terasa ramai lantaran akhir pekan. Tak jauh di depannya, tiga gadis kecil bersama dua bocah lelaki nampak membuat sebuah istana pasir.

Naruto dan Ino duduk bersebelahan, tumpukan kantong belanjaan Naruto jadikan sekat. Sepasang mata biru miliknya mengamati interaksi yang terjadi pada lima anak kecil di hadapannya. Terasa menyenangkan, tanpa beban. Mereka saling menebar senyum tulus bahkan senyum salah satu di antara ketiga gadis kecil tersebut begitu mirip dengan senyuman Hinata. Pikiran Naruto kembali tak terkendali mana kala gadis kecil itu tersenyum malu-malu selepas terjatuh saat berlari.

 _"Hinata jangan ceroboh. Lihat, ranting kecil saja membuatmu jatuh."_

 _"Mou! Naruto-kun yang larinya terlalu cepat ..."_

 _"Anak laki-laki memang harus kuat dan cepat agar bisa melindungi-"_

"Naruto-kun, belikan aku ice cream!" Rengekan Ino menampar sadar Naruto dari pikirannya.

Sejujurnya itu adalah yang ia tunggu. Ini peluang-meski beberapa menit-setidaknya ia dapat menjauh sejenak.

"Tunggu di sini."

"Hu-umm ..." Ino mengangguk.

Naruto lantas berjalan menuju truk ice cream yang berada di dekat gerbang taman.

Dirinya menunggu dalam kesal. Naruto membelikannya ice cream entah di ujung mana. Sampai sekarang pria itu urung jua kembali, padahal lima belas menit waktu telah ditelan oleh kekosongan. Jika ke pintu gerbang saja, wajarnya lima menit sampai.

"Tck, lama-"

"Ini _ice cream_ mu."

Secone ice cream dengan toping potongan coklas, kacang _almond_ , serta biskuit terulur di hadapannya.

Ino kemudian mengambil _ice cream_ nya, "Kau lama sekali!" ujar Ino ketus, menjilat _toping ice cream_ itu.

"Sudah makan saja."

Namun tidak lama ...

Ino memuntahkan kembali ice cream yang telah memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau belikan aku rasa cokelat? Aku tidak suka cokelat. Kau saja yang habiskan!" Tukas Ino menyodorkan kembali ice creamnya pada Naruto.

"Belikan aku yang baru!" Titah Ino membuang muka.

Cukup ...

Sudah cukup ...

Kesabarannya telah banyak terkuras hari ini. Ia sudah tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan gadis itu.

"Ayo pulang." Naruto membuang begitu saja _ice cream_ tersebut dan mengambil semua kantung belanjaan Ino dari bangku. Tangan kirinya yang kosong lalu menarik pergelangan perempuan itu, meski Ino sendiri aslinya tak mau.

"T-tunggu. A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto- _kun_? Aku belum mau pulang. Lepas tanganku. Kau tak bisa memaksaku!"

"Sudah waktunya kau beristirahat dan melemaskan kakimu, Nona muda."

"T-tunggu! Kubilang lepas!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Seharusnya kau senang jalan bersama gadis bermartabat sepertiku. Lepaskan aku. Aku belum mau pulang!"

"Kenapa kau diam saja?! Jika kau tidak melepaskan tanganku, aku akan mengatakan pada Ayah jika kau tak memperlakukanku dengan baik! Kau bahkan menyakiti-ah!"

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Ino begitu saja. "Bisa kau diam?! Aku bosan mendengar celotehanmu!"

Sepasang netra biru Ino membeliak,

"Laporkan saja! Aku tidak pernah takut. Aku tidak peduli kau bermartabat, dari keluarga kaya, atau apapun! Aku lelah! Jika kau masih ingin di sini, tinggallah sendiri, karena aku mau pulang!"

"Ke-kenapa jadi kau yang marah?! Seharunya aku yang marah. Jalan-jalan apanya? Faktanya kau terus mengabaikanku!"

"Mengabaikanmu? Demi Tuhan. Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan, Nona Yamanaka Ino! Apa matamu tak cukup melihat bagaimana repotnya aku membawa barang-barangmu? Jika aku tak memperdulikanmu, seharusnya kau bawa ini sendiri!"

Pertengkaran keduanya begitu saja menjadi atensi beberapa orang yang melintas. Sama-sama berwatak keras, Naruto, juga Ino terus saja bertengkar mencari pembenarannya masing-masing.

Ino mulai mengungkit masa lalu.

Membandingkan sikap kontradiktif Naruto padanya dengan sikap Naruto pada siswi pindahan bermanik _amethyst_ itu.

Tentu, defensi Naruto kepada Hinata di hari pertama gadis tersebut masuk sekolah sampai ke telinga Ino. Ino terus membandingkan mengapa dengan gadis yang asal usulnya tidak jelas-Naruto bisa sabar, sedang padanya tidak demikian.

"Setidaknya dia tahu cara bersikap dan memperlakukan seseorang! Kau egois dan selalu menuntut semuanya patuh padamu!"

"Hahaha ... begitu? Hoo, sepertinya aku memang harus mengerjai anak panti itu sekali lagi." Ino berucap dengan nada yang tak enak.

"Mengerjai?" Naruto terkesiap, "apa maksudmu?"

Kejadian hari itu ... jangan-jangan?

"Jangan bilang kau yang mengerjai Hinata?" nada suaranya sedikit ia tekan.

Ino mengibas rambutnya ke belakang, "Kalaupun iya lantas mau apa? Salah?"

Cukup sudah untuknya bertahan, dan persetan pada permintaan sang nenek kali ini.

Dengan kasar Naruto menjatuhkan semua belanjan Ino, lalu berlalu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, tanpa mengucap sepatah klausa pun.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Ino terdengar memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu, tetapi sang pemilik nama sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang.

" _Faito! Faito! Faito!_ "

Jingga menyemburat lembut. Warna oranyenya nyaris membubuhi separuh cakrawala. Burung-burung dari timur bergerak menuju barat : kembali ke peraduan, rindu sarang nyaman, beristirahat, mempersiapkan raga beradu di hari esok.

Siswi perempuan dari klub maraton seperti hari-hari biasa melakukan latihan mengitari lapangan.

" _Strike!_ "

Di tengah lapang, anak laki-laki dari klub _baseball_ juga berlatih. Sebentar lagi musim panas. Kejuaraan olahraga tahunan bakal segera dimulai.

Maniknya tak lama bergerak menatap ujung kaki. Langkahnya pelan, berpijak menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Sebelum pulang terlebih dulu ia ingin menikmati matahari terbenam dari atap sekolah. Melintasi kelas demi kelas, objek yang nampak sebatas bangku-bangku kosong tanpa seorang penghuni pun. Wajar, pukul telah menunjuk lima sore. Kemungkinan, mereka sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 _Bruakkk!_

Suara benda padat berbenturan terdengar keras.

Arahnya dari gudang di balik tangga menuju atap.

"Kau dengar itu, huh? Sekali kau mendekati Naruto, kupastikan tanganmu lebih memar dari ini!"

Gagang sapu dipukulkannya ke arah jemari yang kini telah bengkak pun membiru. Rupanya Ino melakukan ini sejak tadi. Bersama dua temannya, menyudutkan Hinata dan menghakimi gadis itu ramai-ramai.

"Mana pantas diriku dibandingan orang sepertimu! Makhluk rendahan, untuk hidup kau bahkan mengiba pada orang lain. Dasar gadis miskin tak tahu diri! Bisa-bisanya Naruto lebih peduli padamu-" gagang sapu yang diayunkannya tiba-tiba tertahan.

Benar saja deklarasi Ino kemarin tentang kembali mengerjai Hinata. Dia hanyalah figur dengan keberuntungan berlebih, mengatasnamakan diri manusia namun sifat dan sikapnya terjungkir dari kata memanusiakan manusia.

Pergerakan gagang sapu tersebut terhenti mana kala sebuah telapak tangan kokoh menangkap dan menahannya.

"Ayahmu pasti sangat malu jika mengetahui putri manjanya melakukan hal rendahan semacam ini." Rangkaian kata itu terdengar mengerikan.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Buru-buru Ino membuang gagang sapunya. "K-kau belum pulang?"

"Menurutmu?" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata. "Kuperingatkan pada kalian berdua. Jika kalian mau-mau saja diajak Ino menyiksa Hinata, 100% kalian tidak akan selamat. Aku akan meminta Kepala Sekolah untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari sini!"

"Ja-jangaaan!" Timpal keduanya terbata.

Hinata yang ditarik lengannya hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah besar Naruto dengan langkah kecilnya yang berfrekuensi lebih cepat demi mengimbangi pemuda itu.

"Aggrrrr ... gsdis keparat!" Ino mengumpat.

Ruang Kesehatan,

" _A-aah_ ..."

Hinata meringis menahan sakit tatkala es batu tersebut dioleskan ke punggung jemarinya. Bukan sekadar memar, salah satu jari Hinata bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka?"

Tak kunjung menjawab, Hinata terus menunduk-tak berani menatap wajah Naruto. Atau ... dia masih marah akibat hal-hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?

"Jawab aku!" Tuntut Naruto dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"A-aku tak mampu melakukannya. Jelas saja!" Tukas Hinata masih menunduk.

" Cih!" Tangan pemuda itu kemudian terulur mengambil handuk dan sebuah saleb obat memar dari dalam almari di dekatnya.

"Jika mereka menyakitimu, seharusnya kau melawan. Lagi-lagi terlihat bodoh."

Bibir Hinata seketika cemberut,

"Orang-orang seperti mereka akan semakin menjadi jika dibiarkan." Naruto meletakkan kembali handuknya usai mengeringkan tangan Hinata.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan semua itu ..."

"Sinikan tanganmu. Bukan tak memiliki kekuatan, keberanianmu saja yang kurang. Tidak ada pihak lemah dan kuat di dunia ini. Jurang pemisah itu selalu memiliki jembatan penghubung. Adanya : yang mau berjuang, dan yang memilih diam. Jika pilihan kedua kau ambil, habis sudah kesempatan dunia ini kau taklukkan." Naruto mengoleskan salep itu ke jari Hinata satu persatu, pelan dan pelan.

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat menaklukkan dunia,"

Kontan kening Naruto mengerut. Ingin ia tertawa, namun dia tahan. "Itu perumpamaan, bodoh. Maksudku jika kau tidak melawan, mereka bakal menggampangkanmu dan terus mengerjaimu berulang ka-" sepasang kelereng safir miliknya membelalak. Seketika itu jua Naruto melepas tangan Hinata.

"... eh? A-ada apa Naruto- _kun_?"

Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat tanda itu teruntai jelas di kelingking gadis pada hadapannya. Tanda melingkar pada ruas jari, tanda Unmei no Akai Ito, tanda jodoh dari eksperimen pemerintah, tanda itu … tanda itu sama persis dengan miliknya.

Keterkejutan Naruto tentu tak luput dari penglihatan Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Buru-buru Naruto berusaha kembali mengusai dirinya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengobatinya lagi. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Naruto menyembunyikan gugup ysng kini merengkuh hatinya.

"Hmmmh?" Hinata menarik napas. Menghela pelan, "Kukira ada yang mengejutkan dirimu ..."

Naruto tak pelak terperanjat, "Me-mengejutkan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Sudah lupakan saja. Omong-omong ... _etto_ ..."

"... hmp?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "... terima kasih." Ucapnya begitu saja. "Lagi-lagi kau menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak berharap kau telah kembali seperti dulu. Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mendekatimu lagi. Tapi tadi ..." kalimat itu terdengar terjeda. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Sekilas rasanya aku tadi seperti melihat sosokmu yang di panti ..."

 _Degg ..._

Mendadak, dan berlangsung begitu saja.

Kata-kata itu rasanya membuat hati Naruto bergetar.

"Maaf ya, sempat menuduhmu. Gara-gara aku rahasiamu terbongkar. Aku pula yang menyebabkanmu terjebak dalam situasi saat ini. Gara-gara kebodohanku mereka jadi menghinamu. Seharusnya aku yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tapi ..."

Kedua sudut bibir Naruto sedikit terangkat. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu terlihat menggeleng sesaat. "Semua sudah terlanjur. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat luka di tangannya. Kejadian hari ini sungguh-sungguh mengingatka ia pada waktu itu. Apalagi kali ini ia merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas. Hinata meraih tangan Naruto-menunduk, "Maafkan aku ... maafkan aku ..." sesalnya dalam isak. "Maafkan aku ... maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_ ..."

"O-oi ..." Hal ini justru membuat Naruto panik. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa supaya tangis Hinata mereda.

"Maafkan aku ..."

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Sikapnya, rasa pedulinya, bahkan dari fisik.

"Pufff ..." Mendadak Naruto tertawa, "Dasar, kau tak pernah berubah Hinata-chan."

 _'... chan?'_

 _'Chan?'_

 _'CHAN?!'_

Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar?

"Maafkan aku sempat pura-pura tak mengenalimu." Ucap Naruto memalingkan wajah.

"... eh?"

"Kau mau menjadi ekorku? Berjalan di sampingku." Dipandangnya Hinata yang sejak tadi melangkah di belakangnya.

Atmosfir tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung. Sepatah dua patah frasa memilih bersua dalam bisu. Senyap dalam hening, bungkam dalam perasaan tak menentu. Bibirnya kelu, berucap ragu. Bingung memulai dari mana walau sekadar basa-basi tanpa makna. Jarak mereka sejatinya sebatas terpaut centi. Tetapi hati, seperti diseberang bulevar antara sisi kanan dan kiri.

Hari ini memang suatu kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan. Errrr ... terdengar sedikit rumit. Ketika Hinata berangkat, ia sekuku tidak tersirat bilamana akan berjumpa Naruto di ujung jalan menuju sekolah. Mau mendahului, takut pemuda tersebut memandang dirinya yang tengah buncah. Mau terus berjalan di belakangnya, pemuda itu malah pelan melangkah, sesekali berhenti, sesekali melirik belakang, Hinata seakan jadi penguntit yang sedang mengikuti mangsanya.

"Etto ... ano-"

"Apa?" potong Naruto singkat, "Katakan saja jika itu mengganjal hatimu."

Namun yang ada Hinata justru berpaling.

Tetapi samar, wajah manis itu nampak sekilas memerah.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang berjalan di belakangku …"

"Ah-"

Naruto menggapai lengan Hinata, "Jadi ayo jalan bersama. Tidak masalah kan bagimu?"

Ini ... sangat di luar dugaan. Naruto yang identik dengan marah-marah dan dingin, sekarang sedikit melembut di hadapannya.

Melihat Hinata terbengong memandangnya, Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata, "Oi?"

"-ah!"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Ti-tidak. Ce-cepat berangkat. Sebentar lagi masuk."

Kata-kata itu menjadi awal mereka melangkah kembali.

Meski sepanjang jalan minus obrolan di antara keduanya, hati mereka tak bisa bohong bila pagi ini jadi terasa lebih menyenangkan. Senyum bahkan terpoles samar di bibir Naruto, dan semburat merah jambu terlihat menghias pipi gadis di sampingnya. Mereka bahagia.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto dan Hinata tetap berjalan bersama termasuk untuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, seluruh pasang mata penghuni kelas yang lebih dahulu datang langsung menatap mereka dengan sorot tidak begitu menyenangkan.

"Lihat siapa yang datang,"

Naruto menoleh. Suara bernada menyindir tersebut rasa-rasanya tidak asing.

"Beri tepuk untuk mereka. _The best couple of the year_ , pasangan terbaik kita yang sama-sama datang dari panti asuhan." Menyeringai, Ino muncul dari belakang pintu.

Bak kerbau dicocok hidungnya, seisi kelas kontan bertepuk tangan-kecuali Naruto dan Hinata, tentu.

"Apa kalian tahu mengapa pagi ini mereka berangkat bersama?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Yamanaka- _san_?"

"Ayo beritahu kami." Dua siswa menimpali.

"Itu karena Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama berasal dari panti asuhan. Tch, mereka pasti bernostalgia, mengenang masa-masa susah di panti. Berangkat tanpa _bento_ dan uang makan, berjalan jauh hanya demi sekolah yang biayanya lebih murah."

"Huh, benar seperti itu Yamanaka- _san_?"

"Maksud kami yang lebih spesifik. Seperti, apa mereka berpacaran?"

Mendengar hal tersebut tak pelak Ino langsung naik pitam, "Pacaran? Yang benar saja kalian!" Ino sangat tidak mungkin rela melepaskan Naruto pada siapapun, lebih-lebih gadis paling dibencinya itu. "Kalau bukan kebaikan Kepala Sekolah, dia sudah pasti merangkak di jalanan sebagai pengemis. Mengiba dengan wajah sok polosnya yang menjijikkan!"

Sungguh, saat ini tiada pencetus benci di hati Naruto selain rangkaian kata yang keluar dari mulut kotor Ino. Ingin rasanya merobek bibir berlipstik mahal itu sekarang.

"Kalau tidak, dia jelas sudah menjadi pelacur, anjing jalanan yang menjual dirinya pada om-om berkantong tebal. Lihat paras yang selalu mengumbar godaan itu-"

"Cukup Ino!" Hardik Naruto.

Dengan emosi nyaris tak terkendali, ia mendekati perempuan itu namun terhenti saat sebelah tangan Hinata menangkap telapak tangan kirinya.

Hinata menggeleng.

Sebisa mungkin ia meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Meminta Naruto mengabaikan semua ini, dan meredamkan segenap emosinya.

Naruto menunduk ...

Bahunya beberapa kali terlihat naik turun-mengatur napas-memejam mata, menahan semua emosinya sekuat tenaga.

"Seharusnya tidak ada hal yang membuatmu marah. Bukan takut, tetapi cobalah bersikap sedikit dewasa dengan tak turut larut." ucap Hinata lirih.

"... aku mengerti," merasa emosinya mulai terkendali, Naruto melepas genggaman Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Aku benar kan? Aku benar kan Naruto _-kun_? Dia hanya sampah rendahan! Bahkan kau tidak mau mengenalinya di hari pertama masuk!"

Naruto menarik bangkunya, membuang tasnya dengan kasar ke atas meja.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau diam saja?! Dia penjilat yang suka memanfaatkan kondisi orang lain! Aku benar kan? Dia gadis tak tahu diri yang-"

"Hentikan, Ino!" Suara baritone memecah lengking caci sang Yamanaka.

Dari arah pintu, pria paruh baya berjas hitam berdiri di samping Kepala Sekolah.

 _'Nenek?'_ batin Naruto terkejut. Sepasang safir miliknya lantas melirik pria yang berdiri di sebelah neneknya, _'dia kan ...'_

Lelaki itu memandang Ino dengan raut seribu arti. Marah, kecewa, kesal, malu. Yamanaka Inoichi tidak menyangka sifat sang putri begitu buruk. Ia jadi teramat menyesal sempat membatalkan niatannya untuk memasukkan putri semata wayangnya tersebut ke sekolah kepribadian.

"A-Ayah? Ke-kenapa ada di sini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?! Cepat minta maaf!"

"T-tapi-"

Naruto tahu, lelaki berambut pirang panjang terikat ke belakang itu memiliki sifat yang cukup berbeda dibanding putrinya, bahkan dapat dibilang sangat bertolak belakang. Inoichi sosok yang bisa disebut sangat baik. Dia memiliki beberapa yayasan, termasuk menjadi donatur tetap di beberapa sekolah dengan nilai donasi paling besar.

"Cepat minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah!"

Suasana hening di kelas. Semua mendadak bungkam takut melepas suara. Fokus mata, semua tertuju pada perdebatan Ayah dan anak itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula kenapa harus meminta maaf? Aku mengatakannya sesuai fakta, Ayah!"

"Ino!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Tubuhnya bergetar usai mengatakannya dengan keras. Ia menunduk, menghadap Inoichi, dan justru malah meminta maaf.

"Saya mohon hentikan. Saya baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan memarahi putri anda-"

"OI! Mau cari muka?!" Sergah Ino. "Apa-apaan kau? Dasar penjilat!"

"Ino!"

Ino membuang pandangnya kearah lain setelah sang Ayah kembali membentaknya.

Inoichi menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan putriku ..." ujarnya sembari menundukkan kepala.

Betapa harga diri itu dia buang demi kebaikan putrinya. Tiada seorang pun di sana yang tidak terkejut oleh hal itu. Seorang pebisnis hebat, sosok yang masuk jajaran lima puluh orang paling kaya di Jepang versi sebuah majalah terkenal, menundukkan kepala di hadapan gadis biasa-biasa saja, gadis dari sebuah panti asuhan kecil di pelosok Osaka, demi sebuah maaf untuk putrinya.

"... A-Ayah?"

"... Tuan Inoichi?" Bahkan Tsunade pun masih urung percaya akan hal ini.

"A-a ..." Hinata jadi serba salah, "A-anda tak perlu melakukan hal ini Paman. Tolong berdirilah ..."

"Maafkan putriku,"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, saya tidak merasa disakiti."

"Ayah, hentikan!"

Setelah melakukan beberapa konversasi, Inoichi menarik Ino keluar.

"Ayah, lepas!"

 _Sore hari,_

Semestinya kini mereka suah berada di rumah, mendinginkan kepala setelah seharian bergulat dengan sejumlah mata pelajaran. Namun Naruto menarik tangannya, membawanya ke tempat yang konon pemuda itu bilang 'indah'.

Duduk menghadap ilalang-ilalang nun cantik, kuntum dandelion rapuh tertiup, menari-nari dalam embusan angin.

Mereka duduk menikmati semburat oranye dari mentari yang hendak tenggelam. Warna jingganya membuat sungai di hadapan mereka memantulkan corak keemasan yang indah. Tidak salah, tempat ini luar biasa.

"... aku benar kan?"

Binar pada sepasang iris amethystnya sulit dijaba melalui kata perkata. Wajahnya seakan berkata bahwa ini adalah pemandangan paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia jumpa. Bibir mungil itu sedikit ternganga dan sangat lucu. Di sebelahnya Naruto terkikik. Andai dia membawa ponsel sekarang, moment tersebut pasti sudah ia abadikan.

"... kau tau dari mana tempat ini Naruto- _kun_?" Helai indigo panjang itu menoleh pelan menghadapnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia berpaling lagi ke arah sang matahari, kemudian beberapa detik sesudahnya kembali menatap Naruto. "I-ini mengagumkan,"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu. Sehebat-seindah apapun karya manusia tidak dapat menandingi karya Tuhan. Aku teringat kata-kata Mondradian, pada dasarnya seniman adalah saluran. Lewat kelincahannya memainkan kuas, maka keindahan sejati yang memang sudah ada mampu lebih terlihat."

"Hmm ... kau benar,Naruto- _kun_. Terimakasih sudah mengajakku menyaksikan pemandangan luar biasa ini."

"Kau berlebihan ... dasar-!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, namun tatapannya masih fokus ke depan. "Maaf ya, sempat bersikap buruk padamu."

"... eh?"

"Tidak sepantasnya aku bertingkah seperti itu di pertemuan pertama kita setelah sekian lama. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata, kau tumbuh jadi gadis dengan tingkat kedewasaanmu benar-benar di luar nalarku. Kita bahkan masih tujuh belas tahun, dan sikapmu, aku seperti melihat sosok Shizune _Nee-chan_ dalam dirimu ..."

"Be-benarkah?"

Anggukan Naruo cukup menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hmm ... kurasa kau merindukannya. Shizune _Nee-chan_ pasti senang bila kau mengunjunginya, Naruto- _kun_. Omong-omong dia sudah menikah loh ..."

"Eeeh?! Benarkah? Kupikir _Nee-chan_ tak tertarik dengan laki-laki ..."

 _Pletak!_

Hinata menjitak ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Habisnya Naruto _-kun_ aneh. Kau berpikir Shizune _Nee-chan_ mengidap orientasi seksual menyimpang, huh?"

"Kenapa kau jadi menuduhku? Bukan itu maksudku, Hinata. Hanya saja ... dari dulu kan Shizune _Nee-chan_ jarang terlihat dekat dengan seorang pria ..."

"Itu karena _Nee-chan_ orang yang betul berhati-hati dan pemilih, Naruto- _kun_. Dia sangat menjujung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai wanita. Dia tak mau salah langkah. Bagi Shizune _Nee-chan_ , pernikahan ialah satu kali. Dia tidak mau menerima karma dengan mencoba-coba bermain pada hal sakral seperti pernikahan."

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Ma-maksudmu ... aku? Pernikahan? Itu masih terlampau jauh!"

"Aah ... iya-iya terserahlah. Aku akan mengunjungi _Nee-chan_ kapan-kapan," Naruto melempar sekotak susu varian rasa _strawberry_ pada Hinata, sedang dia membuka kaleng sodanya.

"Loh?"

"Ada apa, Hinata- _chan_? Susu sangat baik buat pertumbuhan ..."

"Naruto- _kuuuun_!" Kesal-dua tangan Hinata mencengkeram.

"Hahahah ... oke-oke, kita harus bersulang sebagai tanda perdamaian kita." Naruto mengankat kaleng sodanya.

"Huh, aku belum bilang mau memaafkanmu."

"Heeeh?!" Spontan kalimat tersebut merubah ekpresi Naruto dari _stay cool_ , menjadi raut panik-bodoh khas anak-anak.

"Bercanda, hahahah ..."

"Huh, kau ya ... jantungku nyaris melompat karena berpikir kau pendendam."

Kedua sudut bibir mereka terangkat saling memberi senyum satu sama lain. Kemudian sebagai tanda perdamaian, mereka bersulang dan tertawa kembali.

Lama sekali tidak seperti ini. Tertawa, tergelak, sebuah kisah masa lalu yang sungguh sama-sama ingin keduanya ulang.

Dari jarak yang awalnya membentang besar, kini seakan terhubung melalui sebuah benang merah panjang yang menarik mereka pada titik sama, dari sebuah masa lalu yang ingin dilupa, dari sebuah rasa yang sempat dianggap sirna.

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam kala jemari mereka saling sapa. Dua pasang mata beda warna sekarang menatap jari kelingking masing-masing.

Naruto teringat kejadian di ruang kesehatan hari itu. Di mana pertama kali ia memastikan, bilamana tanda pada kelingking Hinata sama dengan miliknya.

Tersipu malu-malu, sang putri Hyuuga menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kesamaan simbol kita?" Naruto berkata dengan pelan, seraya mendekatkan wajah.

Seketika pipi perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang itu memerah. Kemudian, pandangannya hanya mampu melihat kelopak mata Naruto yang telah memejam, disusul rasa hangat menyelimuti bibirnya.

Manis ...

Kecupan lembut itu tak dapat Hinata lupa.

 _/Sweet Refrain/_

 _Dua minggu kemudian,_

Sebelas tahun lalu aku menghabiskan hari-hari di sini. Sebuah tempat yang dari sebelas tahun lalu tiada berubah. Pohon besar, pun ayunan kayu di bawahnya masihlah berdecit kala angin menerpa. Hahaha ... abaikan itu. Sesekali bola mata kuputar memperhatikan sekeliling : pada papan usang sebagai pemberi tahu nama panti, gerbang kayu yang telah lapuk, juga kandang merpati di halaman sebelah kanan.

Kuhirup udara yang masing sangat segar dari tempat ini. Beda jauh dengan Tokyo, ketika kau ingin menghirup napas, maka sisa karbon kendaraanlah yang kau dapat. Tck, sebenarnya tidak semenyeramkan itu, hehehe ... hanya saja, tak sesejuk di sini.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau sudah siap?" tanya gadis di sebelahku, sedang matanya tetap menatap depan-pada rumah tua yang kesan tradisionalnya masih kental terasa.

Aku mengangguk ...

Langkah kami kemudian berlanjut, tak sabar kembali mengulang masa-masa itu.

"Genji, pakai baju dulu!"

Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam kamar, lalu, tak lama seorang anak laki-laki berusia kira-kira tiga tahun berlari keluar tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang sebagai pakaian.

Berselang beberapa detik setelah anak kecil itu berlari menuju halaman, seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung dengan cepat menangkap bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Shizune _Nee-chan_!" Hinata langsung bersuara seraya melangkahkan kaki begitu melihat Shizune berjongkok tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Hi-Hinata? Kaukah itu?" toleh wanita beriris obsidian tersebut kurang percaya.

"Iya, _Nee-chan._ Ini aku, Hinata! Coba tebak siapa yang datang bersamaku ..."

Maniknya bergulir ke kiri. Menatap sesosok lelaki yang sama sekali tak ia kenali, namun otaknya terus meraba-raba bahwasalnya wajah tersebut tidak asing. Surai kuning, dan netra yang selalu menatap sebagai wujud tanda penolakan.

"Shizune _Nee-chan_ , kau lupa denganku?"

Berdenyut saat itu jantungnya lebih keras, "K-kau ...?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, si bocah nakal yang suka sekali _Nee-chan_ hukum!" Senyum Naruto mengembang.

Syukurlah kalian satu sekolah ..."

"Orang tua yang mengadopsi Naruto- _kun_ , ternyata kepala sekolah di SMA baruku loh, _Nee-chan_."

"Howah, benarkah? Syukurlah kau diangkat oleh wanita yang perekonomiannya cukup baik, Naruto. Ah, seingatku, Nona Tsunade seorang wanita _single_ , apa dia sekarang sudah menikah?"

"Nenek cukup menikmati kebebasannya. Sampai sekarang dia masih setia melajang."

"Benarkah? Nona Tsunade pasti memiliki selera yang tinggi. Padahal dia sudah berumur, tapi terlihat masih sangat muda dan cantik."

Sesampai di dalam, Shizune langsung mengenakan pakaian untuk anak laki-lakinya, Shiranui Genji. Bocah itu merupakan buah hati dari pernikahannya bersama sang suami, Shiranui Genma.

Walau lama tak bersua, faktanya kesan akrab di antara mereka tetap sama terasa. Berbeda dari pikiran-pikiran Naruto yang menyangka bakal canggung, serta diisi roman ketegangan. Hinata pun menceritakan kisah awal pertemuannya kembali dengan Naruto yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dari Shizune Nee-chan. Naruto terang langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hinata-menggaruk kepalanya meski tidak gatal.

 _Ding ... dong ..._

Denting bel menginterupsi obrolan pelepas rindu. Shizune lupa, jika hari ini dirinya memiliki sebuah janji dengan salah seorang donatur. Bisa jadi, orang tersebut sudah datang dan menunggunya.

Dengan senang hati Hinata menawarkan diri menemani Genji bermain selama Shizune melakukan pertemuan. Gadis pemilik iris serupa warna bulan itu pula berkata, Naruto sangat suka terhadap anak-anak. Ya, meski kening pemuda itu seketika mengerut.

"Ayo, ayo, kakak!"

'Aah-' batinnya Naruto tersiksa.

Bocah itu mengingatkan dia pada dirinya semasa kecil dulu. Genji sangat nakal dan jail. Dia membuat Naruto menjadi kudanya, dan meminta pemuda itu-sambil ia naiki-berjalan mengitari ruangan.

"Ge-Genji, sudah dulu ya? Kak Naruto capek ..."

"Tidak mau!" Protes Genji melipat tangan di depan dada, seraya membuang muka ke kiri.

Hinata tak pelak dituntut menarik napas dalam-dalam, "U-uuh ..." Ia harus sabar.

Naruto-sembari mengibas-ibaskan kausnya-melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah. Dia sudah tidak kuat.

Usai didiamkan beberapa saat, tiba-tiba

"Genji mau bermain bola?" ucap Hinata menghampiri Genji yang tiba-tiba mengambil bola dalam rak tak jauh dari kotak mainannya.

Tidak menjawab, Genji melempar bola tersebut secara asal.

"Genji, hati-hati .."

Hingga pada lemparan ke empat, bola itu jatuh-bergulir ke arah sebuah kamar tak terturup.

Melihat itu Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamar untuk mengambil bolanya. Sampai di sana, netra sang safir justru berkaca-menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Ini kan ..." Benaknya seusai mengingat kenangan di kamar ini.

Dahulu, di kamar ini dia tidur tiap malam. Tempat ini jua yang menjadi saksi bisu manakala dirinya dihukum, dan tidak diberi jatah makan sampai Hinata memberinya dua bungkus roti.

Naruto merasakan ada seseorang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Segera ia berbalik, kemudian mendapati Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lembut di wajah cantiknya

"Ini kamar Naruto-kun, bukan?" Ujarnya seraya mendekati jendela kamar. "Dulu dari jendela ini aku memberikanmu roti ..."

"Yup. Dan dulu dari sini aku melihatmu menangis hanya gara-gara aku tak mendapat jatah makan. Cengeng!" Naruto menjulurkan lidah.

"Naruto- _kuuun_!"

Sepintas memang tiada yang berubah dari panorama luar jika diatensi dari sudut jendela ini.

Pemandangan bunga matahari, masih dipertahankan oleh sang pemilik panti. Rumput hijau, serta anak-anak kelinci yang menggemaskan.

Naruto memutar badan. Netranya menatap langit-langit, dengan mengulas senyum yang sangat sulit Hinata artikan.

"... Naruto- _kun_?"

Tak menjawab, Naruto malah terkikik ...

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau sedang menertawakanku ya?"

"Howah, percaya diri sekali ..." Naruto terkekeh.

"Naruto- _kun_ , berhenti menggodaku!"

Kekehan Naruto berubah menjadi tatapan teduh seiring mata sebiru marita itu melihat simbol di jari kelingking gadis di sebelahnya.

"Eh !" Hinata terkejut manakala Naruto menangkap telapak tangannya lalu menyandingkan kedua jari mereka yang memiliki simbol sama.

"Ini menakjubkan, bukan? Kita harus banyak berterima kasih pada Perdana Menteri." Ujar Naruto bak sihir membuat wajah Hinata seketika merona

Dengan lamban, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap netra indah Hinata sambil jemarinya yang menggenggam telapak tangan gadis itu saling bertautan.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Deru napas keduanya berbenturan-menyebabkan rasa hangat menjalar di wajah mereka. Kemudian ... jarak pun terputus. Seketika sebuah rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, hingga benak mereka tak lagi sanggup memikirkan apapun kecuali menyebut nama pemilik bibir yang kini tengah memagutnya.

Ciuman itu ... terasa basah dan memabukkan. Membuat darah mereka berdesir, saling mengecup memberikan lumatan kecil yang memicu geli dalam perut keduanya.

Hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk mengakhiri kecupan demi kecupan tersebut.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling tatap, dengan rona merah jambu menghiasi pipi masing-masing.

"Ehem!"

Terdengar suara seseorang berdeham dari dekat pintu, membuat Naruto pun Hinata menoleh dengan cepat.

Sontak saja wajah keduanya terasa terbakar, kala melihat Shizune menatap mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi mata Genji

"Mama, ada apa?"

 _Blussh_ ...

..

..

..

 **FIN**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _by Baka DimDim_**

 ** _Halo-halo! Ada yang kangen Kimono's? Pasti gak ada yekan? Hahaha~ *Lirik Kimono's lagi asah golok*_**

 ** _DimDim mau curhat sedikit. Sejujurnya DimDim lagi HIATUS karena tugas kuliah yang membombardir benak-pikir-jiwa-rasa-hati yang tengah galau-gundah-merana-menderita karena mau Laptop baru_** – **_Loh?! Lupakan!_**

 ** _Back to the Curhat~ Cerita ini adalah cerita kolaborasi pertamaku, jadi masih awam soal pembagian tugas. Tapiiii... untung ada Kimono's. seorang Author cantik rada Masokis-Loli yang dengan sabar_ _menjadikanku seorang pria_ – _Eh?! membimbingku untuk terus berjuang demi kemenangan (Kalau Fav cerita ini paling banyak dari partisipan #collabsbattle lainnya)._**

 ** _Untuk teman-teman reader dukung kami tuk menang, dengan menceklis kotak "Favorite" cerita ini._ Event selama 20 mei 2017 s/d 25 mei 2017 G _ak_ _maksa ko, sumvah, berani kesamber geledek deh bareng-bareng_** – ** _Lho? Beneran gak maksa deh Hahaha._**

 ** _Sekian cuap-Curhat-cuap dari DimDim. Terima kasih sudah membaca._**

 ** _by Kimono's_**

 ** _Hallo, Ki di sini_**

 ** _Ini fict kolab Ki bareng Baka DimDim_**

 ** _Gomenne, jika ini kecepatan dan basi :')_**

 ** _Omong" berhubung collabbattle ini ratenya sampai T saja, maafkan ada beberapa kata kasar yang nyelip(?)/apaan?!/dibuangsayangx')/kami pejuang rate M yang kalah di medan perang/doorrrr/_**

 ** _Thanks ye, si Kazehiro macem hantu. Neror mulu. Sabar, Bakaki tetep up kok._**

 ** _Games ini sebenarnya ajang seru-seruan aja. Tapi ada hukumannya juga loh ;D_**

 ** _Baka itu, orangnya rada bawel. Sempet nyesel kolab ma dia/plak/gara" pembahasan" kita seiring OOT sekaleh, tapi seiring waktu, akhirnya ff ini bisa selesai :)_**

 ** _Terimakasih juga, sudah singgah._**

 ** _Omong-omong, akun Kimono'z tidak bisa dibuka. Gomen yang kemarin pm buat nhfd ga bisa Ki bales._**

 ** _Kunjungi akun Ki yang baru : shampo-san_**

 ** _Terimakasih._**

 ** _Salam kompak_**

 ** _BakaKi_**


End file.
